Not a replacement
by vampiremichichan
Summary: Haruka has left the school and resigned the band. the band is heartbroken. What will happen when Saotome gives them a new composer? and they don't see eye to eye. Please read. OC and the old characters
1. Chapter 1

Narrator's POV

It was a normal day for Haruka Nanami she was just heading to the 3rd lesson room where she was about to meet with the band Starish. When she heard some noises coming from there, then she saw Natsuki trying to put a dress on Syo who was clearly resisting

"Come on Syo-chan, Len Kagamine wore a dress and he didn't die. On the contraire he's famous." Natsuki said while trying to make Syo wear a short frilly white dress.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE DID! I'M NOT WEARING SOME STUPID DRESS! IF YOU LIKE IT SO MUCH WEAR IT YOURSELF!" Syo yelled angry.

"I'm too tall it won't look well on me." Natsuki said.

"I HATE YOU!" Syo said while finally getting Natsuki off of him.

Masato was sitting near the window reading a book trying to ignore the noise. Ren was checking some messages from his cellphone. Otoya had been watching their arguments and keeping his distance. Tokiya had been checking something on his IPhone when he noticed Haruka's presence.

"Hello Nanami." Tokiya said and Haruka just blushed and entered the room.

"Hi guys I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something." Haruka said politely while walking towards the piano.

"Of course not. So why did you take so long?" Otoya said cheerfully.

"Well I just finished this new song I hope you guys like it." Haruka said while giving them some sheets of paper.

Ren read the sheet and said in a flirty tone of voice.

"As always my little lamb writes the best music."

"I agree, this song is very beautiful." Masato said.

"Thanks guys." Haruka said sweetly and they all started to work on some lyrics for the new song. Then they started to play the song, it was their typical type of song about love and friendship. When they were finished practicing it was 5:45 and the sun was setting.

"With the lyrics this song is amazing." Otoya said cheerfully.

"Oh my god, look at the time it's almost 6:00."Haruka said while checking her watch.

"What? Really? Wow, time really passed fast today. I didn't even feel the hours." Syo said surprised.

"Well, time passes when you're having fun." Natsuki said.

"I'm hungry, little lamb. How about I treat you to some dinner?" Ren said while putting one of his hands on her shoulder.

"Oh, um, you're so nice Jinguji-san. Treating dinner to all of us." Haruka said. She misunderstood.

"Little lamb I meant…"Ren started and Masato grabbed Haruka's arm and walked away with her towards the door.

"Thanks Ren, I didn't know you were so generous." Otoya said.

"Yes thank you even though you had different intentions." Tokiya said while walking towards the door.

"You jerks….." Ren mumbled and no one heard him while going to the cafeteria. When they arrived to the cafeteria. They all ordered expensive food, Ren was crying on the inside for his precious wallet. They all sat on the same table.

"Do you think we were too hard on him?" Natsuki whispered while eating duck.

"No he deserves it for trying to be alone with Nanami." Masato said cruelly.

"You will pay for this Hijrikawa." Ren said. While everyone was eating, Tomochika, Haruka's best friend ran towards their table.

"Haru-chan, your parents called the school office they say it's important to talk to you." Tomo-chan said while catching her breath.

"Uh okay, thanks for telling me." Haruka said while standing up from the table.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow." She said with a sweet smile.

She walked towards administration where the secretary instructed her where the phone was and she started to talk with her mother.

"Hi mom, is there something wrong?" Haruka said sweetly.

"_Haruka sweetie your father and I were worried to call you, because we don't know how you'll take the news." _Haruka's mom said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Haruka answered worried.

"_It's grandma. She had a stroke (_a brain accident) _and she's at the hospital." _Haruka's mom said while bursting into tears.

"What….? Mom I'm coming. In which hospital is she's in?" Haruka said crying and trying to be brave.

"_Yagami Hospital, it's half an hour from the school in car_." Haruka's mom said.

"I'll be there." Haruka responded, she ran to her dorm and she grabbed a jacket and left a note for Tomo-chan.

_**Tomo-chan**_

_**I went to the hospital my grandma had an accident.**_

She managed to grab a taxi and she was on her way to the hospital. She prayed and prayed for everything to be okay. She loved her grandmother more than anything in this world. She even forgot her cellphone at the dorm, the guys called and called but no answer. When she arrived to the hospital she saw her mother crying. Her father was talking to a doctor. She went and hugged her mother. The doctor went towards them and said.

"The patient is going to live. We manage to stabilize her condition but I'm more worried about her recovery."

"What do you mean?" Haruka said.

"Right now, she can't walk or talk. These are secondary effects of the stroke since it's a brain accident it affects this abilities. She will need constant help and support." The doctor said calmly but Haruka's mom just started to cry more.

"But can she recover?" Haruka's father asked.

"With time and depending on her, there are some patients that never recover. But I can sense that she's a strong woman." The doctor said.

"Okay, when can she leave?" Haruka said.

"In a week, but she should be taken to a place where she can rest." The doctor said.

"Her house in the country, it's the only place where she can relax." Haruka's mother said.

"Okay the hospital can give you some of the equipment you'll need for her care." The doctor said.

"When can we see her?" Haruka said crying.

"Tomorrow, she's resting right now." The doctor left and they stayed there all night.

The next day when Tomo-chan she was surprised That Haruka still wasn't back. Tomochika tried calling her and found Haruka's cellphone under her pillow. She got a bit worried, Haruka was a bit of an airhead but she would take her cellphone anywhere just in case.

"I wonder what happened." Tomochika thought. "I should get changed and go to class"

She got changed into her uniform and she went to her classroom. Since she was Haruka's best friend and roommate, she had to deal with everyone asking for Haruka. Then when it was lunchtime she was ambushed by the guys, she had been sitting there minding her own business when the guys went towards her and interrogated her.

"Where's Nanami?" Tokiya asked a bit worried.

"I called her and she didn't answer." Otoya said.

"Is she sick?" Masato asked.

"Did she have to leave school?" Ren asked worried.

"Where is she?" Syo said between angry and worried.

"Please, Tomo-chan can you tell us?" Natsuki said.

"I DON'T KNOW! SHE LEFT HER CELLPHONE AND SHE DIDN'T COME BACK ALL NIGHT!" Tomo-chan yelled desperate.

"Where did she go?" Tokiya asked.

"To the hospital, her grandmother had an accident." She responded a bit more calmed. Then they left.

The whole week, Haruka didn't show for any class. She had stayed with her grandmother. But Sunday, while everyone was out she went to the academy and went to Saotome's office. When she opened the door she found Saotome sitting in his chair playing with a little penguin figure he had. She mumbled an excuse me and he made her take a seat.

"Miss Nanami, I have been informed that you haven't been present for classes in this week. May you please tell me why? Because I can't have a composer that's not responsible." He said in a mellow tone of voice.

"That is the reason of why I am here. Mr. Saotome, thank you for the opportunity that you have given me to be here in your school. Thanks to this school I have learned things about myself and made new friends. But I have to resign as a composer and a student of this academy." She said sad but tranquil. Saotome didn't seem surprised or worried; he just stared at her with an emotionless face.

"Miss Nanami, may I please ask why you have decided this?" He asked.

"Well Mr. Saotome, my grandmother had a stroke and she needs someone to take care of her. My parents have to work to pay her treatments, we can't afford a private nurse and I'm the only one that can help her." She said.

"What about the group? Have you even stopped to think about them?" Saotome asked seriously.

"Well…no but I think they'll understand." She said.

"I knew this would happen since the moment you became the band's composer." Saotome said.

"What do you mean?" Haruka said sadly.

"Miss Nanami, forgive me for saying this but you are not capable to think for yourself. You care too much about others and their needs, to make it in the music world you must be able to put your needs before others. You are also too kind hearted and easy to manipulate, trust me producers, managers and reporters eat people like you for breakfast. I understand that you want to take care of your grandmother but I don't believe that someone else can't take care of her. I think you want to take care of her because in your mind you owe it to her." Saotome said seriously.

"She's my grandmother! I want to take care of her because she took care of me. I owe her that much." Haruka said while starting to cry.

"Did I also say that you're too sensitive and emotional? Look I respect your decision, I'm only saying that I always knew that either something would make you want to quit or that it was going to get too hard for you to handle. I already found the perfect replacement if this would ever happen. Don't worry the guys will be alright, I hope you grandmother gets better." He said while trying to console her.

Haruka stared at him and signed something that confirmed her leaving and the annulment of her contract with the band. And went to her dorm where she started to pack up everything. Her books, her clothing, her personal things and then there was her poster. She looked at it for a while, it was Tokiya as his ex-cover, Hayato, he was the reason why she decided to go to school here, and he was the reason why she started to love music even more. She couldn't find herself to take it off; she left it there and called a cab. When her cab arrived, the whole band plus Tomo-chan had just arrived from looking for Haruka in every hospital in the area and then they saw her and ran towards her.

"HARU-CHAN!" Tomo-chan yelled and they all ran towards her.

"Oh hi guys." Haruka said sadly while looking down.

"Hi? We haven't seen you in a week and you say hi." Syo said a bit angry.

"We've been looking for you in like every hospital." Tomo-chan said.

"Oh, really." Haruka said sadly and then the guys noticed her bags and the cab.

"Are you going somewhere?" Otoya asked.

"Well…I'm leaving Saotome Academy." She answered.

"For vacation?" Tokiya asked.

"No, I'm leaving for good and I also resign from being your composer." Haruka said sadly.

"What? Why?" Everyone asked confused.

"My grandmother had a brain accident and she needs someone to help her with her recovery. My parents have to work and I decided that I'll help her." Haruka answered.

"But….without you we wouldn't be a band." Ren said.

"I'm sorry but the headmaster already has an available replacement." Haruka said.

"Yeah but we want you to be our composer, not anyone else." Masato said.

"Please don't be like that." Haruka said.

"Are you giving up writing music?" Natsuki asked.

"Professionally yes, but to be honest I don't feel like I'm giving something up. I feel more like this is meant to be." She said.

"Miss, I can't stay here forever!" the cab driver yelled and Haruka made a sign that she was just leaving.

"I can't believe you're leaving, call me please." Tomo-chan said while hugging Haruka.

"Bye, you're an amazing friend." Haruka said. Then she said goodbye to all the guys with a soft bye and they couldn't answer a thing. To be honest they felt as if they were being abandoned.

"I can't believe she's gone." Otoya thought

One week later:

After a week of only receiving classes, the guys are in lesson room 3 after class. Otoya was distracted watching the wall, Ren was sitting next to the window with his arms behind his head, Masato was sitting in his usual sitting pose, Syo was throwing a small ball to the wall, Natsuki was watching photos of cute puppies on his cellphone and Tokiya was just standing there in silence.

"I can't believe Saotome; he wants a new song, so he's making us meet this composer." Tokiya said bitterly.

And they all remembered last night's events.

Flashback

Saotome is sitting in his desk while watching the six young men. They all were confused on why they were there.

"As a band you have to get use of losing people in your group. Yes Miss Nanami was talented, but she's not the only composer in the world." Saotome said.

"Yes, but I refuse to work with anyone else." Tokiya said and Saotome smirked.

"I think none of you have any other choice, in the contract you signed. You've promised to work with or without Nanami-san." Saotome said.

"What? I don't remember that!" Syo yelled.

"Of course it was there, it was in the small letters." Saotome replied.

"Headmaster, but we don't want to work with anyone else." Otoya said.

"Legally it's no longer up to if you want to or not, it's that you have to. But you guys have nothing to worry about the person I chose is one of best composers in the world. And to prove my point the composer is coming tomorrow just to meet you guys. Be there at 4:30 or you'll never be singers ever again in your lives." Saotome said while pointing at them.

End of Flashback

They all groaned at that memory. Ren said in his typical arrogant tone of voice.

"If this composer is a guy I'm leaving, I can't be in a full complete boy band. That ruins my image with the ladies.

"I thought you were going to say that you can't sing any song that isn't Nanami's." Masato said coldly.

"That too, but honestly we all want to sing. Even without the little lamb." Ren said.

"The truth is that we have to embrace this opportunity and try to the best with it." Tokiya said.

"Yeah but it won't be the same." Syo said in a sad tone of voice. They all thought about what he had just said. Then Ren said while checking his watch that said 5:15.

"Whoever this person is doesn't know how to respect a scheduled time."

"As if you're one to talk." Syo said.

Then the door started to open and on the other end was a girl. She was a bit taller than Haruka; she had dark black and long hair, porcelain type skin and dark red eyes, she had pretty figure (an hourglass figure), she was wearing dark skinny jeans that flattered her figure, a purple sleeveless blouse with a black leather jacket over it and she was wearing black stilettos. In a few words she was beautiful and these guys couldn't stop staring at her. She had a very cute face; her right eye was covered by her long side bangs.

"Um, excuse me; is this lesson room number 3?" She asked with a very cute voice. Ren stood up and took a red rose out of his pocket and started to walk towards her. When he was near her he grabbed one of her hands.

"Hello my angel. Are you lost?" Ren said while kissing her hand. "It must have been hard for an angel like you to be put on this earth."

The girl stared at him and said while gracefully taking his hands off her.

"It's especially hard when people like me have to share the same air with disgusting animals like you." She said coldly and without any hint of fear. Ren stared at her and couldn't believe what she had just said. A girl had physically and verbally rejected him.

"Ohhhh." Syo said surprised and everyone stared at her. She started to walk around the classroom and she looked as if she was looking for something. But she was just analyzing the place then she walked towards Otoya feeling he was someone that could answer her question.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for the band Starish. Did they leave already?" She said with a sweet voice.

"Um well actually we're the band." Otoya said while blushing he had never seen such a pretty girl before. She just stared at him and then to everyone else in the room.

"You have got to be kidding me." She mumbled only Otoya could understand what she said. She then walked towards the door and left without saying a word.

"Who was that girl?" Syo asked confused and surprised.

"I don't know but I sure do want to get to know her." Ren said.

"You idiot." Masato said.

Then they started an argument and Otoya kept analyzing what she said and what she meant.

The next day:

They were all in the S class waiting for the teacher to come. Ren was staring at the same red rose he had yesterday and said.

"Who do you think that girl was?"

"Why do you care?" Tokiya said cruelly.

"He cares because that was the first time a woman rejected his so called charms." Masato said.

"I have to admit yesterday's events were quite strange." Natsuki said while placing his hand around his chin.

"All I know is that the mysterious girl didn't seem normal." Syo said.

Then the teacher entered, it was the famous actor Ryuga Hyuga.

"Good Morning class." He said.

"Good Morning sensei." The whole class said in unison.

"I have some news; starting today we are going to have a new student. I want you all to be nice." He said and then he gestured to open the door. And the same girl from yesterday entered. Today she was wearing the school uniform, she had long black stockings on and she had some hairclips in her hair, especially to prevent her bangs falling in her face.

The whole class was staring at her and the guys were so surprised to see her again.

"Class I would like you to meet our new transfer student. Now why don't you present yourself, don't be shy." Hyuga sensei said.

"Hi, my name is Hazuki Shirayuki. It's so nice to meet all of you." She said with a cute and sweet voice.

"Wow she so cute!" some guys in the class said.

"Hey she seems really nice! We should be friends with her!" Some girls were saying.

Then the teacher instructed her to take a seat. Her seat was close with the guys before she could sit down. Otoya appeared out of nowhere and he was smiling.

"Hey, you're the girl from yesterday. I'm Otoya Ittoki, nice to meet you." He said with a smile. At first Hazuki just stared at him then she smiled back.

"Well thank you, I'm Hazuki Shirayuki, it's nice to meet you too." She said sweetly.

"SO CUTE!" Natsuki said while trying to hug her back she blocked herself with Otoya. It took some seconds before Natsuki realized he was hugging Otoya.

"I'm sorry Otoya. Hi, I'm Natsuki Shinomiya. May I just say that you're really cute." Natsuki said.

"Really?" Hazuki said with a very skeptic voice.

"Yeah you're like a little cute kitten. Hey can I call you Hazu neko- chan?" Natsuki said while smiling.

"What? Are you serious?" Hazuki said confused.

"Hey Natsuki stop that! You can't just give her a nickname, you barely know her!" Syo said.

"Come on Syo, just look at her she so cute!" Natsuki said.

"Please forgive them; they act like that all of the time. I'm Masato Hijirikawa." Masato said.

"Nice to meet you and it's okay." She said.

"I'm Tokiya Ichinose." Tokiya said quickly.

"And I'm Syo." Syo said quickly.

"Angel, I knew I would see you again and may just say that you are even more radiant then the sun's rays." Ren said. "I'm Ren Jinguji at your service, my princess."

Hazuki just stared at him, she wanted to hit him but all she did was smile. She then sat down in her seat and received classes. Before lunch everyone in class liked her they all thought she was a sweet girl. It would seem she was Tomochika's new roommate. At lunch they sat together.

Right after class the band had to practice with their composer but she never showed up.

The next day right after school the whole band was called to Saotome's office, and after they arrived, Hazuki entered.

"Hi headmaster, it's so nice to see you again." Hazuki started to say sweetly.

"Miss Shirayuki, drop the act." Saotome said. The guys looked confused. Hazuki just sighed.

"Very well. What is it that you want?" Hazuki said cruelly and with darker tone of voice. The guys stared at her new voice and personality.

"Miss Shirayuki, you are a composer yet you do not show up to your band's rehearsal…" Saotome started to say but was interrupted by Hazuki.

"I refuse to work with them." She said quickly.

"Why?" Saotome asked.

"Just look at them, they're like the Japanese gay version of the backstreet boys. I did not sign up for that." She said while pointing at them.

"Gay?" Ren said.

"Well I'm sorry Shirayuki-san but they are your responsibility now. And till you fully accept it you shall be escorted to the practice's and stay there till you're finished." Saotome said.

"Seriously?" Hazuki said.

"Starting today, I hope you enjoy your practice." Saotome said with a smile. Then they were all escorted to lesson room number 3 by Saotome's personal bodyguards.

When they entered the room they all were staring at Hazuki and she just sat down on a nearby chair and ignored them.

"Um, Shirayuki-san." Otoya said.

"What? What do you want?" Hazuki snapped.

"Do you have multiple personality disorder?" Otoya asked.

"No. Are you naturally this stupid or are you mentally ill?" Hazuki said defensively.

"Um, no." Otoya asked.

"Shouldn't we be practicing?" Tokiya asked.

"Go ahead sing a song maybe that way I can see your talent." Hazuki said while opening a book.

Then the guys started to sing 1000% love, but when they were singing Hazuki kept her eyes glued to the book and didn't even give them so much as a glance. When they were finished, they were pleased with their performance.

"So what do you think?" Natsuki asked. Hazuki took her eyes off the book and said in a cold tone of voice.

"Who's opinion do you want Hazuki's or Shirayuki's?"

They looked at her confused and Natsuki said.

"Hazuki's."

"You suck, that was the worse 3 minutes of my life. My brain will never recover the brain cells it lost by listening to your song. I still can't believe I am forced to be with you guys." Hazuki said.

"What? And what about Shirayuki's opinion?" Syo said pissed.

"Oh my god, that's an amazing song. It's so great that even my heart is beating to a 1000% rate. I love it so much that I can't wait to download it." Hazuki said sweetly. After hearing that they couldn't believe that the same person said those two things.

"Okay forgive me for asking. But are you okay?" Masato said.

"Yes, I'll explain my personality. I'm nice when it benefits me if it doesn't then I'm my real self." Hazuki said.

"You mean cruel and icy." Syo said.

"Exactly." Hazuki replied while opening the book again.

"Wow, looks are deceiving." Natsuki said. "But you're still cute, Hazu-chan."

"What did you just call me? It's Hazuki not Hazu-chan." She said a bit angry.

"Explain to us why you didn't like the song." Tokiya said a bit resented.

"Look the song's rhythm and beat are exceptional. It's obvious that it was written by a great composer. Your voices are also exceptional and they have good synch. The problem in this song are the lyrics. I don't like them. Maybe it's because they are too cheesy and poppy. I mean they'll be a hit with pop fan girls. But that's all the audience you'll have." She explained quickly.

"Wait a second." Ren said and he went towards the piano and inside a book was a magazine with Hazuki on the cover. "You're a model; I knew I had seen you somewhere."

"Wow that means you're already famous. What are you doing here?" Otoya asked.

"Yeah so I model and act sometimes but my passion is music." She said while eating some candy.

"Hey Hazuki, I know you hate us…" Masato said but was interrupted by Hazuki.

"I never said I hated you guys. I can't hate you if I don't know you. I just don't want to work with you guys. Anyways it's obvious you guys don't want me as a composer either." Hazuki said while standing up and closing her book. "And besides I can't see us getting along. If it weren't for that idiot of Saotome, I would have already left back to Tokyo."

"Tokyo?" Syo asked.

"It's where I live and where I get most of my modeling jobs. Well look at the time practice is over bye." Hazuki responded quickly and she left.

"I can't believe her, she so…" Syo started to say but he couldn't finish his sentence.

The next day

During class Hazuki is talking with some classmates with a very sweet and nice voice. The guys are staring at her so confused.

"If they only knew the truth about that…" Syo started to say but he also couldn't finish the sentence.

Then some classmates started to talk.

"God she's so cute." a guy said.

"I'd give anything to go out with her." Another guy said.

"You guys are so lucky." A guy said toward the band.

Hazuki turned around and walked towards the band.

"Hey guys." She said sweetly.

"Hello, where's your evil twin?" Syo said sarcastically.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said nicely while sitting in on her desk.

"Well I think Hazu-chan looks very cute this way." Natsuki said. Hazuki just stared at him.

"Oh really thanks." She responded trying to seem adorable. "Hey, can we start practice early today? I kind of have a thing tonight."

"Sure." Tokiya said and the teacher entered.

"Great." Hazuki said and they started to receive class.

After class

The whole band was in the practice room and they were singing another song. Hazuki was sitting in a chair with a pen and a notebook. She had all of her attention on the notebook. When they were finished they stood there waiting for a response or something.

"So….what do you think?" Otoya asked. Hazuki looked at them.

"It's a bit better than the other one. It's still too sweet for my taste but it's not horrible." She said while going back to her notebook.

"Say Hazu-chan, what type of music do you like?" Tokiya asked.

"What did I say about calling me Hazu-chan? Why do I even bother?" She started to say a bit angry but she calmed down. "I like rock n roll, punk and classical music. I'm not into pop and some stuff like that."

"Oh that explains everything." Syo said.

"Hey, when do you need the new song?" she asked.

"Whenever it's ready my dark angel." Ren said while touching her hair and shoulders from behind. "But let's talk about something else. Like you and me."

"God, I swear whenever you open your mouth I want to kill you." Hazuki said while standing up.

"I can understand the feeling." Masato said.

"Oh my god I'm so late." Hazuki said while checking her watch.

"Late for what?" Natsuki asked.

"For a very important party." She said while taking her jacket off then her sweater when she was unbuttoning her shirt. Syo got surprised.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Syo yelled he was blushing. She didn't even look at him. When she took her shirt off she had what seemed a black shirt on. She then took off her skirt to reveal it was a black tight dress that looked really good on her. She took off her shoes and stockings and threw them in a bag she had. She took a pair of stilettos out of her bag and put them on.

"Um what are you doing?" Otoya asked confused. She took a makeup bag out of her bag and started to put some makeup on.

"Changing." She responded.

"Well, you look beautiful." Ren said.

"Thanks I guess." She said while fixing her hair and she took a trench coat out of her bag and threw it on her. Then while she was walking to the door she gave some sheets of paper to Tokiya.

"Here it's a decent song. I wrote it and you should practice it for tomorrow. And don't worry about the lyrics, I already wrote them." She said. Then she left without more explanation.

"She wrote a song and apparently she also wrote the lyrics. There's a sheet for all of us with our parts of the song." Tokiya said while giving all of them their sheets. It took a while for all of them to read the lyrics and look at the music. They were all shocked she had written something like that.

"This song is amazing." Otoya said energetically.

"I still can't believe she wrote this." Syo said surprised.

"Well this song is so different to what we're used yet it's amazing." Natsuki said with a voice full of admiration.

"Well the headmaster did say she was very talented." Masato said.

"She's not just talented, this song shows that she's a passionate for music." Tokiya said. "These lyrics are very good."

"Hmm, now the angel has only intrigued more." Ren said.

At the cafeteria

They are all having dinner when Tomo-chan comes toward them with a tray of food.

"Hey can I sit with you guys?" she asked.

"Sure." Otoya said.

"So have you guys seen the song Hazuki wrote?" She asked while eating her typical teriyaki burger.

"Yeah it's amazing." Syo said.

"So what do you think of her?" Masato asked.

"I think she's so cool. She says I can use any of her designer clothes and she has the coolest collection of everything." Tomo-chan responded.

"But you do know she's evil right?" Syo said.

"What do you mean by evil? She's kind of mean but that's actually what I like about her and she's like a genius." She responded.

"You like her right, me too." Natsuki said with a smile.

"Yeah, I've spoken with Haruka, she's happy back in the country." Tomo-chan said.

"I've completely forgotten about her." They all thought.

They had forgotten about Haruka for looking for ways to get along with Hazuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I'll try to keep updating more frequently. Plus Reviews help the creative process**

* * *

Narrator's POV

In Saotome academy, in music room number three, the band is practicing. The guys were singing the song Hazuki wrote while she was sitting in a chair watching YouTube videos on her Ipad while eating a bag of chips. She wasn't really paying a lot of attention to them, they were really trying to get used to her difficult personality. Hazuki was getting tired of this.

Then they finished the last verse of the song.

"So what do you think my angel?" Ren said while winking at Hazuki.

Hazuki raised her gaze from the screen of the Ipad.

"I think you're disgusting." She said cruelly.

"He meant about the song." Masato said.

"Fine if you're opening for One Direction." She said annoyed.

"So is that good?" Otoya asked. Hazuki face palmed her face.

"I can't believe it. You're too stupid to understand my witty comments." Hazuki mumbled.

"What did you say?" Syo asked annoyed.

"Nothing." Hazuki said while smiling and her face was really cute.

"So cute!" Natsuki said while hugging Hazuki. "Hazu-chan, you're so cute! You're like an adorable little Persian cat."

"Get your hands off of me now!" Hazuki said while her eyes looks like she was about to murder him.

"What are the magic words?" Natsuki asked.

"Get off before I make sure you'll never have kids in your life!" Hazuki said even more annoyed and pissed.

"No." Natsuki responded with a smile. Hazuki just sighed.

"Nat-chan, pretty please let me go, with a cherry on top." Hazuki said with a cute, adorable voice and slightly making her face cuter. Those were the magic words Natsuki would make Hazuki say.

"Good Hazu-chan." Natsuki said as he let go of her and patted her head.

"Stop treating me as if I'm dog." She said.

"I don't treat you like a dog; I treat you like a cat." Natsuki responded.

"Someone get this bastard out of my face before I claw his eyes out." Hazuki said cruelly and full of anger.

"Okay just relax." Tokiya said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She said.

"I wasn't." Tokiya said.

"Whatever! You know there was something wrong with that song. Your harmonies." Hazuki said.

"What?" Tokiya asked.

"I couldn't hear any pitch change in the harmonies, go up a little so it can catch up with the others." She said.

"So you were listening to us." Syo said. Hazuki just stared at him.

"Anything else?" Masato asked.

"Not really." Hazuki said nicely and sweetly towards him. Masato was the only one Hazuki could actually tolerate since he barely talked and he didn't annoy her.

"Why angel? Why do you treat him better than me?" Ren said while grabbing her chin.

"Ren, you know you're so…." Hazuki said with a voice sexy while gently placing her hands on his face.

"I'm so what?" Ren said happily.

"Stupid to actually believe me." Hazuki said as she pushed him away.

"Hazuki, are you feeling okay?" Otoya asked a bit concerned.

"Why do you care?" Hazuki responded.

"Well Haruka …. I mean Hazuki; we're a band so we should take care of each other." Otoya rambled. Hazuki just stood there.

"That's all for today." Hazuki said.

"What?" Syo asked.

"I'm tired and it's late, besides we have a lot of homework." Hazuki said nicely while packing her things away.

"Hazuki I'm sorry." Otoya said.

"You're sorry for what?" Hazuki said. "Bye."

"How could you confuse the angel with the little lamb?" Ren asked towards Otoya.

"I don't know it just came out. Do you think she's upset?" Otoya said worried.

"She didn't seem upset." Syo said.

"Maybe she was acting and she's really upset." Natsuki said.

"Perhaps." Tokiya said.

After that they went to the school's cafeteria to get some food when they saw Hazuki sitting at a table that was surrounded with guys. She was laughing and being nice to them.

"It's hard to believe she's a total bitch. Right?" Syo said.

"Aw that's mean, you're not exactly perfect either." Tomochika said as she appeared behind them with a tray of food.

"Obviously you'd defend her, she is your roommate." Syo said.

"Whatever you're just bitter." Tomochika said and she went towards Hazuki.

The guys ate dinner.

After that the girls went to their dorm. Hazuki was typing a report on her laptop while Tomo was checking out Hazuki's wardrobe.

"Oh my god! Is this Prada?" Tomo said as she saw a pair of high heels.

"Yeah you can borrow them whenever you want." Hazuki responded.

"Really? You're awesome! And your wardrobe is amazing, there things here from all over the world." Tomo said amazed.

"Yeah that sort of happens when you travel the world." Hazuki responded.

"Hazuki, are you unhappy here?" Tomo asked as she sat at the end of Hazuki.

"Whatever do you mean?" Hazuki asked.

"It's just that I feel that you don't enjoy being here." Tomo responded.

"Don't worry about me, I'm used to it." Hazuki said.

"So what are you typing?" Tomo asked curious.

"Tomo you know I like you right?" Hazuki asked.

"Of course." Tomo responded.

"Whatever I do is none of your business." Hazuki said.

Tomo stared at her and went back to her bed.

Next day:

The S class had just finished receiving class with Mr. Hyuga ad they were going to receive class with Ringo-sensei. Hazuki had her long hair in two pony tails and she looked really cute.

"Angel, may I say you look gorgeous today?" Ren said, he would always take advantage when Hazuki was around other people so he could flirt.

"Thank you." Hazuki said with a very forced smile.

"You have no shame." Masato said towards Ren.

"Good morning!" Ringo said "How's everyone doing?"

"Fine!" Everyone said.

"Okay today we're going to see that most of the greatest singing talent has been ignored. And most great singers are composers. So that's why today those who are studying to be composers will sing for us. Now let's see…..Shirayuki-san you'll start us off today." Ringo said full of energy.

"Okay sensei." Hazuki stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Now sing any song you know okay." Ringo said with a smile.

Hazuki nodded and she started to sing. Her voice was beautiful like an angel's voice. Everyone was amazed by her voice. The guys couldn't believe how beautiful her voice was. When she finished singing everyone clapped.

"It would seem that you should be in the idol course." Ringo sensei said.

Hazuki just half smiled and sat down again.

After Class:

The whole band went to the practice room.

"Hey, why didn't you tell us you had a great voice?" Syo asked.

"I've always had this voice so telling you seems irreverent." She said.

"Oh angel not only your appearance is angelic but your voice is like a chorus of angels." Ren said while giving her a rose.

"Oh really? Thank you so much your compliments make me feel so special." Hazuki said sarcastically.

"Really? I thought you disliked Ren." Otoya said and Hazuki face palmed herself when she heard his comment.

"You idiot she was being sarcastic." Tokiya said.

"Can we just start practicing? So I can leave." Hazuki said.

"Sure." The guys said.

"But we'll need music." Otoya said.

"Okay I'll play on this piano." Hazuki said as she sat down in front of the piano. And she started to play the song but the guys didn't sing.

"Hello? You're supposed to sing." Hazuki said a bit pissed.

"It's just you're a great pianist just like Nanami." Syo said. Hazuki stared at him.

"Can we please start?" She said annoyed.

"Okay." They said. Hazuki played on the piano while they sang her song and both the music and lyrics were beautiful. When they finished they all stared at Hazuki as if they were looking for some type of approval.

"What?" Hazuki said as they were staring at her.

"What do you think Hazu-chan?" Natsuki said.

"What have I told you about calling me that?! Whatever, why do I even try? Well I don't know it." Hazuki said.

"Miss Shirayuki, you have to be much more specific than that." Saotome said as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"God." Hazuki said.

"Saotome, what are you doing here?" Tokiya asked.

"I was wondering when your new song will be ready. So I decided to check on you." Saotome said.

"It'll be ready when it's ready." Hazuki said as she stood up.

"Miss Shirayuki, if memory doesn't fail me. You have a very important job to do." Saotome said.

"And what is that?" She asked.

"Making sure I get an incredible new song by the end of this week." Saotome said as he left the classroom.

"I hate that guy." Hazuki said bitterly.

"Everyone does." Syo said then Hazuki walked towards the door.

"Hazu-chan where are you going?" Natsuki asked.

"Somewhere, I'll be right back." Hazuki said as she left.

"Is it me or she didn't tell us where she was going?" Natsuki said and everyone looked at him.

"I hate this place! It's so boring and aggravating, I wish I could….I was going to say go back home, but it's not like I have much of a home to go back go to." Hazuki thought as she walked her way in to the Saotome's convenience store. She went directly to the junk food area.

"I wonder why is it that every time I get a headache or I just feel bad I have to fill myself with sweets. Mom would kill me; I know exactly what she would say. Ever since I became a model she's become more of a manager than my mom. And I came here thinking I might have a better life, being away from her." Hazuki thought as she stared at a stand full of cookies.

"Hey Hazuki there you are! We have been looking all over for you!" Otoya yelled as he entered the store with the other guys.

"We've thought you were lost!" Syo said. Hazuki just looked down and clenched her fists. She was so angry and annoyed with them she wanted to yell and scream at them then make a dramatic exit but she didn't.

"Oh hi guys! I just got hungry and I wanted to buy something. Do you guys want anything?" Hazuki said sweetly and cutely while smiling.

"Um sure." Syo said, he expected her to blow up or shout at them.

"Okay, choose whatever you guys want. I'll pay for it since you've been working so hard." She said still acting.

"Okay then I'll have these cookies. Look Hazu-chan they're cat shaped." Natsuki said while showing her some cat shaped cookies.

"They're so cute! I love cats!" Hazuki said cutely.

"Really?" Syo asked confused.

"Of course I do they're so cute!" Hazuki said.

"If you don't mind angel-sama, but I think that perhaps you and I should have this little break by ourselves." Ren said while taking advantage that Hazuki was in nice mode.

"I won't allow that." Masato said as he took out a Pepsi.

"Neither would I." Syo, Otoya and Tokiya said.

"Come on guys! You're ruining my chances with the angel." Ren said.

"Is everyone ready with their snacks?" Hazuki asked cutely.

"Yes." They all said while blushing. Hazuki paid for the snacks the guys got and they all went back to the practice room in silence.

Once they all entered, Hazuki closed the door and she looked as if she was going to cry.

"Hazuki are you okay?" Tokiya asked concerned. Hazuki stared at him with a murderous glare.

"Okay…how am I supposed to be okay when you guys are constantly embarrassing me?" Hazuki snapped.

"What do you mean?" Otoya asked.

"You guys embarrass me wherever I go! I just go to buy snacks then you guys appear treating me like I was a five year old. As if I could get lost! And everyone is staring and thinking those guys sure are crazy!" Hazuki said angrily.

"How do you know that's what they said?" Masato said.

"You could see it on their faces!" Hazuki said.

"Well than if you're so embarrassed to be with us. Then why don't you just leave? Nanami would never been embarrassed to be seen with us!" Syo said.

"Haruka, Haruka, Haruka! When are you going to realize she's gone?! I'm so sorry you have to put up with me just because your precious Nanami decided to leave! You know what since you hate me so much and since I'm nothing like her, I quit!" Hazuki said angry and after she said that she just ran out of there.

"Syo, you shouldn't have said that." Natsuki said.

"What do you mean? She yelled at us." Syo said.

"Yes but right here we were the ones that didn't act appropriately. We have been comparing her a lot and besides we haven't done anything to make her feel okay. Perhaps she just felt overwhelmed that we were comparing her with someone else." Natsuki said.

"Maybe you're right, since Nanami left we have been a bit mean with Hazuki. She didn't deserve that and that's why she's acting out." Masato said.

"Why do I keep hearing us?" Syo said implying that it's not his fault.

"This is my entire fault I've been comparing Hazuki with Nanami that I've made her felt this way." Otoya said sadly.

"Yes this is entirely your fault. I've never compared the angel with the lamb." Ren said. Tokiya then went to the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Syo asked.

"I'm going to look for Hazuki." Tokiya said.

"Hey Tokiya I'm coming with." Otoya said.

"We're all going." Masato said. And they all ran out to find Hazuki.

Meanwhile Hazuki was running and she tripped and fell on some grass. She was in a field.

"Damn it! Why does God hate me so much?" Hazuki yelled.

"Maybe I was too rude with them." Hazuki thought. Then she saw that the sun's glare bother her so she went and sat under a tree that was nearby.

"Typical me, acting mean and driving everyone away. No wonder I don't have any real friends." Hazuki thought as she closed her eyes. Then she felt something touching her leg. She opened her eyes thinking that it was snake and instead she a black cat caressing her leg with his face.

"Oh it's just a cat. You should leave cat, I'm not as nice as I look." Hazuki said but that cat actually caressed her more.

"I mean it cat, I'm not a good person." She said the cat actually walked towards her hand and caressed her hands as if it wanted her to pet him.

"Okay you've been warned. Hey you're the first thing ever to like me for me for who I am. I guess that makes you stupid since I'm a bitch. I'm usually not this depressive it's just that I was kind of mean to my band mates. But they totally deserved it for treating me so bad." Hazuki said as she petted the cat. She then saw the cat's eyes.

"Okay maybe I overreacted but you would too if they compared you with someone you don't even know." Hazuki said. "I'll try to apologize later. But what I really want to know is."

"Are you boy or a girl cat?" Hazuki said as she picked that cat up and stared at its genitals to see if it was female or male.

"Oh you're a boy. I'm sorry if that was random, it's just that I really want to keep you and since I noticed that you have no collar I assume you're a stray. And you need a name, so I made sure that I give you a name proper to your gender. I mean you don't want a girly name if you're a boy right." Hazuki said. The cat just stared at her and it seemed as if it smiled at her.

"Okay now let's see how about I name you Toby?" Hazuki said and the cat didn't seem thrilled.

"Nah. How about Len?" She said.

"Randy?"

"Murphy?"

"Kaito?"

"Damn it this is hard! No wonder all of my mother's fish are nameless." She said.

"Hazuki! There you are!" Otoya yelled and he and the guys ran towards her.

"Hazuki….are you okay?" Syo said while panting.

"Are you hurt?" Ren asked while panting.

"Nameless kitty do you hear something? I think it's the wind." Hazuki said while ignoring them.

"Come on!" Syo said pissed.

"What happened to you guys? Were you running to fight against cancer?" Hazuki said as she stood up and stared at them.

"What? No, we were looking for you. We ran looking for you all around school" Otoya said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you ran off after you snapped." Syo said. Then Natsuki hit him.

"I mean I'm sorry for being jerk." Syo said.

"Great. But why were you looking for me?" Hazuki said still not understanding.

"Because we were worried." Natsuki said.

"Why were you worried? I'm not a kid and I know my way around the school." She said.

"We were worried because…..Otoya you tell her." Tokiya said.

"Well first of all we're sorry if we've been a bit mean. We never meant for you to feel criticized or compared. And maybe because we miss our friend we didn't show it that much. But I really like you Hazuki, and I want to get to know you better. For example I know that you're a model, you're smart, you're gorgeous, you have a beautiful voice and you like cats." Otoya said kindly and without losing eye contact with Hazuki. "So what do you know about me?"

"Etto, you're a singer, you're roommates with Tokiya and you're very friendly." Hazuki responded and Otoya nodded.

"See? We're bonding, we get to know more about you and we you get to know us." Otoya said.

"Well I guess most of this is my fault. I'm sorry for being an overall bitch. It's just that sometimes I have issues when expressing what I really feel. I'll try to change whatever so I guess we can start again and try to have a better relationship." Hazuki said.

"Sure. I guess we're friends now." Otoya said.

"Wow, slow down. If anything we're starting to become acquaintances." Hazuki said.

"What?" Syo said.

"I'm sorry. I know I said I was going to work on our group relationship. But friendship is too much of a big step for me to take." Hazuki said.

"What the hell?" Syo said.

"Just kidding, I was just joking you idiots Can't believe you actually believed me." Hazuki said while laughing. She had a very cute laugh.

"Angel-sama why are you so cruel?" Ren said.

"That's easy, because I want to." Hazuki said.

"So we're good?" Syo asked.

"I guess." Hazuki said.

"What a cute kitten! What's his name?" Natsuki said as he grabbed the cat.

"He doesn't have one yet. I can't find one for him." Hazuki said as she took the cat in his hands and sitting on the grass. The sun was setting.

"How about Snowball?" Natsuki said while sitting next to Hazuki.

"He's black you asshole." Syo said as he sat down as well.

"Okay, Blackball." Natsuki said.

"No way." Hazuki said.

"How about Kuro?" Otoya said as sitting next to Hazuki.

"No he doesn't seem that way." Masato said as sitting on the grass.

"You could name him Ren." Ren said as he winked at Hazuki and sat down near her.. "That way you can think about me, angel."

"Hell no." Everyone said.

"Okay how about a music inspired name?" Tokiya said as he sat down.

"Oh, how about Voltaire?" Syo said.

"Voltaire was a philosopher dumbass!" Hazuki said as she gently hit him.

"How about Mozart?" Natsuki said.

"No." Hazuki said.

"You're right this is hard." Otoya said. The cat started to purr as it caressed Hazuki's hand and it looked into her eyes.

"How about Cecil?" Hazuki said and the cat seemed to like it.

"Cecil?" The guys said confused.

"Yeah he seems to like it." Hazuki said as she took the cat in her arms and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Tokiya asked.

"To buy Cecil a nice warm bed and some food. Bye guys practice the song, if you don't I will murder you." Hazuki said as she left.

"I'm glad everything's okay with Hazuki." Otoya said.

"Me too." Tokiya said.

"I wonder." Syo said.

"What?" Ren said.

"I wonder what Natsuki thinks about Hazuki." Syo said.

"Good question." Masato said.

"Let's find out." Ren said.

"Hey Natsuki, what do you think of Hazuki?" Syo said as Otoya was getting behind him.

"Well I think she's so cute and adorable!" Natsuki said then Otoya took Natsuki's glasses.

"Satsuki….." Syo said.

"That girl is mine if any of you touch her I will kill you." Satsuki said. Then Otoya put his glasses back on.

"What's wrong guys you seem scared?" Natsuki said as he saw that they were scared .

"Nothing." They all said.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for taking so long i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Narrator's POV:

It was afternoon and the band Starish was practicing the new song that Hazuki wrote. She was nearby on a chair listening while watching something on her Ipad. That annoyed them so much about her, that she would completely ignore them when they are singing. But she had become slightly nicer in these few days. They finished with a higher note.

"So, what do you think?" Otoya asked eager.

Hazuki stared at the Ipad and looked up.

"I don't get it. Why? How is it that in everything the main female character is a naïve, not that pretty idiot?" She said unrelated to the question.

"What about the song?" Syo said a bit pissed.

"Yeah I think you guys are ready to record. Even I have to admit it was pretty good. But still this is why I watch boy stuff like Shonen manga and animes." Hazuki said as she showed them a girlish manga.

"How is it that someone with no talent, no intelligence, no special traits and an attractive get a whole harem?" She said pissed.

"To give normal women hope for love." Ren said.

"Whatever." Hazuki said as she turned off the Ipad.

"So you really think we did it?" Tokiya asked.

"Yes, you guys sounded amazing because it was my song and my lyrics." Hazuki said confidently as she stood up.

"There's no doubt about my angel." Ren said flirty.

Hazuki stared at him annoyed.

"So Hazu-chan can I ask you a question?" Natsuki asked sweetly.

"Depends on the question." She said.

"Why do you ignore us when we sing?" Natsuki said and she blinked confused.

"Sweetie, I don't ignore you. It's just that if you concentrate too much on my reaction you guys wouldn't focus on the song." Hazuki said sweetly while touching Natsuki's arm.

"Oh thanks Hazu-chan. That's so true and thoughtful." Natsuki said.

"Yeah you're so kind angel. You can call me whatever you want." Ren said flirting at Hazuki. He was a bit jealous of the attention Natsuki was receiving.

"Okay whatever you say dumbass." Hazuki said taking advantage of the situation.

"That's suitable nickname for him." Masato said agreeing with her.

"Yeah it screams Ren." Syo said while snickering.

"Hey guys shut up! Angel I meant sweet pet names like darling, sweetheart, Renny, or something cute and sweet." Ren said irritated.

"Stop bothering Hazuki." Tokiya said flatly.

"Thanks Toki-kun." Hazuki said while hugging him. She was doing all of this to annoy Ren.

"No fair! Why does Tokiya get a cute nickname and your affection?" Ren said pissed.

"What are you talking about?" Hazuki said acting innocently and confused.

"Ren, you shouldn't get worked out for things like this." Otoya said trying to lighten the mood.

Then suddenly Tomo-chan entered with Cecil in her arms.

"Hey Hazu-chan, look who's here to see you." Tomochika said while giving Cecil to Hazuki.

"Hey sweetie, why'd you bring him?" Hazuki asked.

"Well I was trying to do my homework in our room but he kept scratching the door like he wanted to go out. So I brought him here." Tomo said.

"Aw, did you miss me Cecil? 'Cause I missed you very much. "Hazuki said sweetly towards the cat.

"I still can't believe you named him Cecil." Syo said nonchalantly.

"He's my cat so I'll name him however I want." Hazuki said childishly.

"I think Cecil is an adorable name." Natsuki said while petting Cecil's head.

"Thanks you're awesome." Hazuki said sweetly while giving him an adorable smile. Ren grimaced at the scene jealous because it wasn't him.

Otoya walked towards Hazuki and got near her ear.

"Hazu-chan, are you doing this to annoy Ren?" Otoya whispered into her ear.

"Otoya-kun you're so right." Hazuki said pretending to be nice.

"So Hazu-chan while you were here a guy named Kai called you. Is he your boyfriend?" Tomo-chan said happily.

"Not at all." Hazuki responded.

"Do you even have a boyfriend?" Tomo asked curious.

"Not really, I broke up with a guy two days before I came here. But it wasn't anything serious." Hazuki explained.

"Oh the beautiful Hazuki Shirayuki also known as a cold yet sweet heartbreaker. It one of the things to love about her." Saotome said appearing out of nowhere behind Hazuki.

Otoya and Tomochika jumped surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Hazuki and Tokiya said at the same time with the same cold tone of voice.

"I came to see if my amazing new song is ready to be recorded." Saotome said happily. "Miss Tomochika please take the cat and yourself to your dorm."

"Yes sir." Tomo said as she grabbed Cecil and went out the door to her dorm.

"So is it ready to be recorded?" Saotome asked eager.

"Yes it is, as you may know we've already recorded the music and all that's left is the vocals." Hazuki said taking charge.

"Well then come we shall record those vocals." Saotome said happily.

All the guys went out the door and Saotome was in the hall waiting for Hazuki.

"You as well Hazuki-chan." Saotome said. Hazuki sighed as she grabbed her expensive big black Prada bag and went out the door with them.

They went all the way to the school's exclusive and state of the art recording studio. In the studio Ringo-sensei and Hyuga-sensei were there. And there was a vocal studio manager and an assistant.

"Okay remember guys to relax before entering the booth and just have fun with it." Ringo said sweetly.

"Make us proud!" Hyuga-sensei said.

Saotome motioned the guys to enter the booth which they did. There were six microphones and headphones. They also had the music sheets to help them.

"Can I say something to them before they start?" Hazuki asked sweetly.

"Of course go ahead." Saotome said enchanted by her sweet smile.

Hazuki entered the booth and walked towards the guys.

"Isn't this awesome, Hazu-chan?" Otoya said excited.

"Oh yeah it's amazing, I came here to support you guys and tell you something motivating." Hazuki said seriously.

"Really?" Syo asked skeptic.

"Yeah, one thing: make me look good." Hazuki said calmly.

"What?" Otoya asked confused.

"Sing the song right so I can look good and they won't be disappointed in me, please." Hazuki said.

"Are you worried about what people think about you?" Syo said compassionate.

"Hell no! I just don't want you guys to mess up and they're blaming me for it." Hazuki explained calmly.

"Oh." They all said at the same time.

"I can't wait to see you again my angel." Ren said romantically as Hazuki opened the door to leave.

"I'll be counting the seconds my darling." Hazuki said very sarcastically as she left.

"Hear that guys? I'm her darling." Ren bragged happily.

Masato stared at him with both disgust and pity, Syo rolled his eyes, Natsuki and Otoya just half smiled and Tokiya placed his palm in his face.

"_Okay! I hope you're ready guys!" _A voice said through a speaker, it was the vocal studio manager.

"_Now let's start!" _Saotome said through the speaker happily while showing them a thumbs up through the clear glass. Hazuki smiled the most adorably cute smile she had at them.

They all blushed as the music started and after that they began to sing. The song was basically about how they were in love with a girl that barely acknowledged their existence. The rhythm wasn't soft or depressingly romantic, it was actually really modern and fun, and it was rock pop meet light techno. It had a lot of rhythm changes but it made it fun. It was easy to listen to and you can even dance to it.

The guys had some experience recording and they tried their best to make Hazuki proud. Hazuki had done interesting things to the song; she managed to highlight all the guys' strong points. At the beginning of the song when the rhythm is soft and slow she made Tokiya use his soft voice to sing in understandable english a nice phrase, then the sing would change beat after that Otoya and Natsuki would sing perfectly to wicked beat. In the middle of Otoya small solo, Syo would rap some English lines too; Tokiya and Masato would sing their part as the rhythm slowed down. After that Ren would use his seductive voice to sing a sexy part of the song. After that they would sing the chorus together. After a small instrumental part, Natsuki would start singing with Ren and Syo a fast part of the song, then after that verse Otoya and Masato would sing it. Tokiya and Ren would sing some of the last verses together at the end the song would close with all them singing the last verse.

Saotome and the teachers were amazed with everything, the cool new sound, the amazing lyrics and the way it heard. At first they all stared at the band then they stared at Hazuki since she was the brain behind the operation.

"Miss Hazuki did you decide those combinations or did they do it?" Hyuga-sensei asked impressed.

"Yes I wanted to take them out of their comfort zone and try to create cool vocal combinations but always showing off their unique voice ranges." Hazuki explained as if she was 50-yearold composer with years in the business.

"Well I'm impressed!" Ringo-sensei said proudly. "But how could expect less from the great Takahiro Shirayuki's daughter."

"Thank you sensei, but it wasn't that great." Hazuki said nicely.

"Oh you're much too modest." Ringo said.

"Not many composers would have taken the risk of making those strange duets but that's what music is all about." Saotome said both passionately and excited. He was moving all around making weird movements.

From the other side of the glass, in the booth it looked as if Saotome had gone insane.

"So what do you think is going on with him?" Otoya asked.

"I don't know he's crazy, crazy people do crazy things." Syo explained flatly.

"I just want to see Hazuki's reaction." Natsuki said as he tried to see her face but Saotome started to dance around with her.

"_Excellent job guys! I'm so in love with this song! I could hear it every day of my life!" _Saotome said through the speakers.

"_Some tweaks here and there and it'll be ready!"_ Saotome said happily.

"_We'll record it one more time and see if it's better okay. Some recommendations: Tokiya at the start try to hold the last note a bit longer, Syo don't be afraid to sing a bit louder, Ren try to put a bit less passion in your solo, Masato be bit more sentimental you're in love in the song and Natsuki and Otoya try to relax and let it come natural." _The vocal manager/ director said calmly.

They nodded and they took the recommendations and they rerecorded the whole song when they were done, the vocal director smiled and gave them a thumbs up.

"_That was great guys! I think you're done here_." He said.

Then they all went out of the booth and entered the studio. Hazuki was sitting on a nearby couch; she had taken off her school's uniform jacket. She was wearing the white long sleeve shirt with her sleeves folded to her elbows; she wasn't wearing the sweater vest that the uniform required. She was playing with her hair; she was braiding some strands of her layered cut hair. She looked innocent while doing it.

"So cute!" Natsuki said out loud while doing his cute fan guy pose while taking pictures of her with his cellphone.

Hazuki noticed and pouted cutely.

"That's even cuter!" Natsuki said excited while taking even more pictures. Hazuki pouted like saying seriously but she continued braiding a long strand of hair.

"Too cute!" Ren said "Nat-chan pass me the photos when you're done by Bluetooth."

"Why me?" Hazuki mumbled softly.

"It's your fault for being cute." Syo said.

"It's not my fault, I blame genetics." Hazuki explained.

"Yes I understand you." Syo said sadly.

"So how were we?" Otoya asked bashful.

"Not bad, you actually sounded decent. I would've downloaded the song, probably because I made it but still you guys were good." Hazuki said.

"Really?" Otoya asked eager.

"Yeah, okay, please relax. You look as if you need me to pet you." Hazuki since in her mind Otoya looked like an overgrown happy puppy like Clifford. She imagined him like Clifford the big red dog, mostly because of the hair.

"Sorry." Otoya said a bit embarrassed.

"I'm starving." Ren said in a flirty tone of voice as he sat right next to Hazuki and put his arm around her shoulder. "How about we go out for dinner? Just you and me."

"Tempting, very tempting. Will you be buying?" Hazuki responded in a newfound sexy tone of voice. Everyone stared at her.

"But of course, my angel. I am a gentleman." Ren said flirting at her.

"Well that sounds so…" Hazuki started to say as she rubbed her delicate, feminine hand up and down his thigh, he blushed surprised.

"So what?" He asked blushing.

"So…lame." Hazuki said in his ear returning her voice into normal.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You really don't realize that you're so easy to fool and play around with?" Hazuki asked skeptic.

"She seduced you and played with you at the same time." Masato explained he was leaning on the wall. "Very clever of her, to use your obvious weakness."

"You make it sound as if it was something important." Tokiya said calmly.

"Well I support Hazuki; you deserve that for being such a playboy!" Syo said pissed.

"Relax Syo; I can take care of myself. And believe me I'm used to handling with guys like him." Hazuki said as she stood up and walked towards Syo. She touched his chest gently as if telling him to relax.

"And besides it's fun to play with him!" Hazuki said happily.

"You're psychopath." Syo said looking at her dark red eyes.

"Well maybe sociopath but I'm still not a psychopath. "She responded while looking at him.

"You know what would go great with this song?" The vocal director said.

"No. what?" Saotome said while talking to the director completely oblivious to the teen drama happening in the background.

"Some female vocals." The director said.

"I hear you. Some ahhhs and awwws." Saotome said.

"Yes we could add some auto-tune and put them in the background during the more techno and quicker parts of the song." The director said.

"Don't you have any female recording?" Saotome asked.

"I do but none seem to fit." He responded.

"Hmm, where can I found a female singer at these hours and a t such small notice?" Saotome said while touching his chin. He then saw Hazuki. He walked towards her and grabbed her from her shoulders.

"Shirayuki-san, I need your voice." Saotome said Hazuki just stared at him.

"Why?" She asked calmly.

"To make this song perfect we need some sexy female vocals and if my memory doesn't fail me. You have a gorgeous voice." Saotome said.

"Seriously?" Hazuki asked.

"Do it Hazu-chan! Your voice is so beautiful!" Ringo-sensei said trying to cheer her into doing it.

"I don't know." Hazuki said.

"I'll give you an unlimited get out of school pass. That will let you leave and come back whenever you want." Saotome said.

"It just some vocals, can't seem the harm in that." Hazuki said completely motivated and convinced.

"Come on! You're doing it because you'll get something!" Syo said peeved.

"Why would I do it if there's nothing in it for me?" Hazuki said reasonably as she entered the recording booth. She put on the headphones and got near the microphone.

"_Sweetie, we need you to sing some background vocals okay." _The vocal director said.

Hazuki nodded and started to sing her voice was very soft and beautiful. It was enjoyable to listen to. After various minutes of singing harmonies and Lalala and ahhhs, the director told her she was done.

When she went out Ringo started to fawn over her. The director was remixing and combining the takes of the song adding effects such as reverb and some auto tune and echo.

"All done." The director said and he played the now edited song. Now the song sounded much better in some verses you could hear Hazuki's feminine voice in the background and it resonated perfectly with their voices.

When the song was over, Saotome was silent for a few minutes.

"That was perfect!" He said breaking the silence. "I love it; have to make a music video for this!"

"I'll do it tomorrow." Saotome said excited.

"Headmaster don't you think it too fast? I mean you don't even have a location." Hyuga said.

"Of course I do the school. Not only will it be the stage for the music video, this could be a great opportunity to show of the school." Saotome said.

"Okay it's your money." Hyuga said calmly.

"And we'll have the best director in the whole right world doing it." Saotome said.

"Who?" Everyone asked excited.

"Me of course." Saotome said and everyone just stared at him judgmentally.

"Well good luck, I'll be sleeping." Hazuki said.

"No, no, no. You'll be right there supporting them." Saotome said.

"Why?" Hazuki complained.

"You have to do it." Saotome said.

"Can I leave now?" Hazuki said.

"Of course you may all leave." Saotome said. "But be at the main hall at 8 o´clock."

And they all went to have dinner and after that they went to their dorms. They went to sleep.

The next day:

"Hazuki wake up or you'll be late!" Tomo-chan said trying to wake her up. Hazuki is a very lazy person.

"Why?" Hazuki said sleepy.

"The headmaster called you ten times, besides he even said that if you're not there soon he'll expel you." Tomo responded concerned and worried, while Cecil was licking Hazuki's face.

She woke up and got out of bed half sleeping and arrived to the bathroom where she took a quick shower. She changed even quicker, her outfit for the day was: black ultra-skinny pants, a sexy white shirt with a black flower design, black platform heels and a leather jacket. She grabbed her Prada bag and left quickly. While she jogged to the other side of school she managed to put her hair in a cute ponytail. It took her five minutes but she arrived.

When she arrived she saw that there were a lot of cameras and a huge camera crew. She looked at everything quite skeptic, she was used to all of this stuff.

"Hazu-chan you look so cute!" Natsuki said as he ran towards her and hugged her tightly. He was wearing the school uniform.

"Hi." Hazuki said as he continued to hug her.

"LET GO OF HER! You're going to suffocate her!" Syo yelled genuinely concerned.

"But she looks so adorable!" Natsuki reasoned.

"Can't breathe!" Hazuki yelped. Masato quickly managed to replace Hazuki with Otoya in this awkward situation.

"Hey let me go!" Otoya yelled as Natsuki realized that he wasn't Hazuki. He then let him go.

"Are you okay?" Masato asked worried.

Hazuki breathed in and out, regaining air to her lungs.

"I am now." She responded.

"My Angel you look so beautiful today." Ren said as he stared at her up and down, head to toe.

"I always look beautiful." Hazuki said conceited.

"You have absolutely no self-esteem issues." Tokiya said.

"I'm a model! My looks are part of the job, it's my job to look beautiful every day and at every moment." Hazuki said. "Anyway, why are you your uniforms? I thought you were going to shoot a music video."

"Saotome said that since we're going to record at school, we should use our uniforms." Otoya explained.

"Oh." Hazuki said as she took out her IPhone 5.

"And you've lost interest." Syo said peeved.

"You're just mad 'because I'm taller than you." Hazuki said.

"No you're not!" Syo said angry.

"Dude, she is." Ren said and Syo noticed that she was a whole head taller.

"No fair! You're wearing high heels!" Syo complained.

"It's not my fault you're short." Hazuki teased. "But don't worry I'm sure there's girls that love short guys with a napoleon complex."

"I don't have a problem! You're wearing heels!" Syo said pissed off his mind. Hazuki rolled her eyes and yawned.

"So let me guess this straight. You want me to never wear high heels because they make me taller than you." Hazuki said.

"I never said that!" Syo said.

"Just kidding." Hazuki said sweetly as she giggled. "You're so easy to play with."

"You were playing with me?" Syo asked confused. Hazuki stared at him aloofly.

"You're not a genius." Hazuki said.

"So Hazu-chan I called you like a hundred times and you didn't respond. Is your phone working fine?" Otoya asked sweetly.

"It works, it just that I was sleeping. My Saturdays are sacred to me and my sleep" Hazuki explained.

"Oh I was getting worried when I saw that you weren't here." Otoya said bashful.

"Aw. You were worried about me? That so sweet!" Hazuki said kindly.

"I was worried too." Ren said.

Hazuki stared at him uninterested. And she stared to see everything blurry and she almost collapse but Tokiya grabbed her just in time.

"Hazuki are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Are you sick?" Otoya asked as he went to her side.

"I'm okay; I think my blood pressure went down. I haven't eaten anything." Hazuki explained as she tried to stand up.

"None of that, Tokiya take her to sit down." Masato said concerned. "You'll just push your body further."

"I'll go get her something to eat." Syo said as he ran towards who know where.

Tokiya carried her bridal style to a chair. The whole crowd saw it; some students thought it was part of the music video. Hazuki stared at him peeved.

"It's just low blood pressure; it's not to make a big deal out of it. Besides this is embarrassing." Hazuki said quietly.

"Here angel, drink some soda. The sugar will help." Ren said as he gave her a Pepsi.

"Hazu-chan, here I got your bag. " Natsuki said as he gave her bag.

"You need to be more careful, you could've fainted." Tokiya said concerned.

"Chill, why do you even care?" Hazuki said aloofly.

Syo came running with a sandwich in his hands.

"I don't like sandwiches." Hazuki said and Tokiya stared at her judgmentally. "But I'll eat it."

Hazuki ate the sandwich.

"Happy?" She said towards Tokiya when she was finished.

"There you guys are!" Ringo-sensei said as she saw everyone.

"You've been looking for us?" Otoya asked.

"Of course you're the stars. The headmaster wants to see all off you, come with me." Ringo said and everyone went behind her to what seem to be the center of all of it.

Saotome was wearing what he called director outfit, a black t-shirt black pants and a hat that said: Director. He had a megaphone and was sitting in his little director chair while drinking coffee.

"Finally you're here; I was starting to get worried! Miss Shirayuki you look very pretty." Saotome said.

"Thanks." Hazuki said.

"Look this is your seat." Saotome said as he pointed to a seat next to him.

"Oh great." Hazuki said as she sat down.

Saotome started to talk about how he wanted everything to look and Hazuki would nod and agree.

"Headmaster there's an issue." Ringo said.

"What?" Saotome asked.

"Well since all of this was quite sudden, we forgot to hire a pretty girl to act as the band's love interest." Ringo said.

"Now you tell me! Where am I going to find a gorgeous girl that can make the entire guys look good and with a talent for acting." He said then he saw Hazuki.

"You'll be the band's love interest!" He said while grabbing her hands.

"What?" Hazuki asked confused.

"We need a cute girl and besides if you do this I'll give you an unlimited pass to use my private helicopter." Saotome begged.

"Okay." Hazuki said.

"Hair, Make-up, costume!" Saotome yelled as he pushed Hazuki to a group of people.

And then she was taken away.

"What just happened?" Otoya asked confused.

"Miss Shirayuki has agreed to be your love interest." Saotome explained calmly.

"Where did they take her?" Syo asked.

"Probably to a changing room." Saotome said. "To get changed and dolled up."

"Ringo go and take control of Hazuki's look." Saotome ordered and Ringo went to were Hazuki was taken.

30 minutes later:

Saotome and the guys were outside an exclusive changing room that the school used for makeovers.

"Hope you guys are ready! She looks adorable." Ringo said as she came out the door and left it opened. "I present to you Hazuki Shirayuki."

Hazuki came out wearing the school's uniform but in an absolutely perfect way. She had her uniform perfectly ironed and her ribbon was perfectly tied. She was wearing black stockings. Her hair was curled at the ends, she had a red headband. She had a hint of make-up; her eyes had some eye liner and light eye shadow with very long and curled eyelashes, some blush and pink lip gloss. The guys blushed at the sight of her; she looked like a beautiful, innocent school girl.

"Doesn't she look cute?" Ringo-sensei said happily.

"Yes she does, this is exactly the look I wanted." Saotome said glad.

"She looks quite innocent doesn't she?" Ringo said fawning over Hazuki.

"She looks so adorable!" Natsuki said as he took pictures. "Hazu-chan looks like an adorable innocent princess."

"What a pain!" Hazuki said as she flipped some strands of her out of her face.

"Being cute is too hard?" Syo teased.

"There's just one thing wrong with this outfit." Saotome said.

"What?" Ringo asked confused.

"Her shoes make her taller than Syo-kun. It looks odd if the girl is slightly taller than him." Saotome said. "But it's not miss Shirayuki's fault, it's his fault for being so short."

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" Syo yelled angry.

"And he's tsundere, that's even worst." Saotome said.

"What the hell?" Syo complained.

"Well I think my angel looks perfect just this way." Ren said as he went towards Hazuki and grabbed her by the waist. Natsuki was still taking pictures.

When they were together it looked as if they were a couple of a prince and a princess and basically they shone bright together.

"Ahhh they look so cute together!" Ringo-sensei squealed like a fan girl.

"No we don't…" Hazuki started to say but was rudely interrupted.

"This one of the reasons I chose Hazuki-san, she so pretty, she looks good with anyone." Saotome explained.

"Lucky me." Hazuki said sarcastically.

"No lucky us." Ren said sensually as his hands try to go under Hazuki's waist but he got karate-kicked by Masato.

"Leave her alone Ren." Masato said.

Hazuki just stared back and forth at them.

"I never knew you were so violent." Hazuki said. "I love it!" as she went towards Masato and put her arm around his.

They look very cute like that, in Ringo's fan girl mind it looked as if he was a handsome samurai and she was his innocent yet beautiful bride.

"Here are the flat ballet shoes you requested." An intern said towards Saotome. He gave the shoes to Hazuki who took off the high heels and put the flats on.

"Better." Saotome said calmly.

"Now let's make a music video!" Saotome yelled happily into his megaphone.

Suddenly everyone was in a hall of the school. It was filled by bystanders and camera crew.

"Okay in this scene, the beginning, Tokiya you'll be right there opening your locker when you see Hazuki all the way over there with a pack of friends, in this case extras (students). Hazuki you'll laugh and then flip your hair and look at Tokiya and smile at him." Saotome explained passionately.

"That all?" Hazuki asked.

"Try to make the smile look absolutely innocent." Saotome demanded.

Hazuki rolled her eyes softly and calmly. Hazuki went to the other side of the hall while Tokiya opened a locker. Saotome started to record the scene. Hazuki and the girls were laughing then Hazuki flipped her long hair and smiled at Tokiya.

"Cut! That was perfect!" Saotome said.

Then they went to an empty classroom.

"Okay in this scene Natsuki you'll be drawing Miss Hazuki's face as your receiving class." Saotome said while giving Natsuki a sketch book with Hazuki's face drawn on it.

"No that's way too cheesy given the last scene." Hazuki argued.

"Then give me a better idea." A pissed off Saotome said.

"How about instead we exchange looks during class since the next verse says:_ Do you feel it? I feel it. The Chemistry between you and me." Hazuki suggested._

"Okay that is better than my idea." Saotome said bashful and calmly.

And they did it; Ringo was the teacher giving classes while Natsuki and Hazuki would share flirty smiles and looks. His green eyes staring into her reddish eyes.

"Perfect guys, I'm loving this!" Saotome said happy.

Now they were in the green areas of the school, in a gazebo, Hazuki and Otoya were sitting together.

"Here you too are casually hanging out, doing your homework. Hazuki you can't see that Otoya has feelings for you, Otoya you'll stare at her with a stupid love-crazed puppy face." Saotome explained.

"Okay." Hazuki said. "Are you nervous, Otoya?"

"A little, I've never acted before." Otoya said nervously.

"That's okay, just relax and act normal." Hazuki said while smiling at him. He blushed but he felt calmer.

They acted the scene calmly, Hazuki would smile and act nice, and while Otoya wasn't really acting he would just observe Hazuki's facial features.

"Good, let's do it again." Saotome said. And they did it like ten more times.

Then they were the cafeteria.

"Why are all these scenes so cheesy?" Hazuki askes peeved.

"Well it is a romantic song." Natsuki said.

"If you have problems with it, then bad luck. You wrote it remember?" Syo said.

"I didn't know I was going to have to feature in the song." Hazuki complained.

"I think this is called karma." Syo teased.

Hazuki gave him an icy glare.

"Okay people in this song Syo will try to hit on Hazuki but she just ignores her 'cause she's too busy talking to Natsuki." Saotome explained.

"Oh I like this scene." Hazuki said smiling.

"Me too." Natsuki said.

"It makes no sense." Syo complained.

After that they did a scene were Masato was staring at Hazuki in the library. Then Ren and Hazuki were talking to each other in a classroom alone. After that it was mostly sweet scenes.

"Hmm now for the ending, Tokiya it's your turn. "Saotome said teasing. "Hazuki and you have to kiss at the end, but it's just a dream you're having since you fell asleep in class."

"Very original." Hazuki said sarcastically.

"We have to kiss?" Tokiya asked embarrassed,

"Why him? Not me?" Ren complained.

"I'm worried you'll violate her." Saotome said concerned.

"Amen." Syo and Otoya said.

"Are you okay with this?" Masato asked Hazuki.

"Yeah I don't mind." Hazuki said. "I've kissed a lot of guys, in videos, for modeling and for just plain fun."

"That's the spirit!" Saotome said.

Then they had Hazuki and Tokiya in a very romantic setting holding hands.

"Chill, it's okay." Hazuki said as she saw he was a bit nervous. "It's just a little peck, nothing serious."

"You're weirdly calm about this." Tokiya said. "I thought you didn't like me that way."

"Toki-kun, you're handsome and smart, any girl would die to kiss you! Besides if I have to kiss any of you in an awkward moment like this, it would be you." Hazuki said calmly.

That reassured Tokiya and made him feel calmer. He smiled at him.

"Cameras, Light, ACTION!" Saotome yelled at the top of his lungs.

Hazuki and Tokiya got closer and kissed each other it was quick, no more than ten seconds. Tokiya was surprised how soft her lips were, her lips tasted like sweet candy. He liked the taste. He felt weird, he almost never kissed stranger girls, but he felt funny. And when they separated he was surprised how calm she was.

"Perfect!" Saotome said with tears in his eyes. The guys stared at him with slight envy, and with that they were finished.

Hazuki went to take a cat nap with Cecil.

"Ichi, I want to kill you so much right now!" Ren said trying to hide his anger.

"Why?" Tokiya asked even though he knew the answer.

"You kissed the beautiful angel before me." Ren cried.

A week later:

Hazuki found out that the song had been uploaded to Nico Nico Video and YouTube; she was with the guys in the practice room checking it out on her Ipad.

"Wow!" Hazuki said amazed.

"I know the editing is awesome!" Otoya said.

"I'm gorgeous!" Hazuki exclaimed surprised.

"Like you didn't know that.2 Syo said.

"I do make you guys look better." Hazuki said as she continued to see the video.

"Wow check out all the comments!" Natsuki said.

"_**Wow, I thought this was going to be lame but it turned out to be okay. PS: That girl was hawt XD." **_One comment said.

"_**I wish Tokiya would kiss me! XoX"**_ Another said.

"_**I think the girl should've stayed with Otoya he's cuter. UoU" **_Another comment said.

"_**Hell no! She should have stayed with Ren he's hotter!" **_

"_**Syo is cuter than Otoya!"**_

"_**Masato is hotter than Ren!"**_

"_**Screw those dudes! The girl should have her own music video! PS: I'm a dude XD"**_

And it when on like that for pages and pages.

* * *

**REMEMBER COMMENTS AND REVIEWS HELP THE CREATIVE PROCESS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm taking advantage of that I'm free this week from school, to update on my stories. This is a long chapter, I've written it in my cell. Now I hope you like it, please review. XD**

* * *

Narrator's POV

After class the band STARISH was practicing in their usual practice room. Hazuki was playing the piano while they were singing. Lately the guys' relationship with her had been very steady. Without even knowing they were all staring at her. Even though she was annoying she sure was pretty.

After she finished they were still staring at her.

"What?" She asked surprised. Today she was wearing the uniform with a polo shirt, she was showing off her legs by not wearing stockings, she had her long hair in a cute side pony tail.

"Why are you staring at me? Do I have a zit?" She asked nervously as she checked her face with a mirror

"My angel, you look extremely beautiful today. Your beauty blinds me." Ren said passionately.

"I wish it would shut you up." She said as she stood up.

"We all wish for that." Syo said agreeing.

"Hazu-chan, Ren's right. You look cuter than usually today! But then again you're always cute." Natsuki said.

"Did you do something to yourself?" Otoya asked.

"No. I haven't done anything. You guys are weird."

"Well you look different." Syo said blushing.

"Thanks I guess."

Hazuki then heard her cellphone ringing from her bag.

"Hi Hazuki here." She said sweetly as she answered her phone.

After a few seconds she hung up.

"Who was it?" Tokiya asked.

"Saotome, we have to go to the dance studio on the other side of the building." She complained.

"You don't sound too happy." Masato said.

"It's too far away. And I'm hungry." She said pouting cutely. To be honest this was a real reaction. She gets cute when she's lazy.

"I'll carry you there, darling." Ren said. Hazuki just stared at him then she rolled her eyes.

"Let's go before Saotome nags us." Hazuki said while ignoring Ren completely.

*Few minutes later*

They finally arrived to the other side of school. Where there was a big dance room.

"This is my first time here." Natsuki said.

"Really?" Hazuki asked.

"Yeah I wonder we'll do." Syo said.

"Dance, duh." She said cruelly and everyone but Syo smirked or giggle.

"You're so mean!" Syo said angry while blushing.

"Aw did I hurt the princess's feelings?"

"You jerk!" Syo said.

"Stop fighting you two." Natsuki said.

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

"I wonder why Syo acts like that when he's with Hazuki." Natsuki said.

"It's obvious Nat, Syo acts this way 'cause he's in love with her." Ren teased.

Syo turned crimson red. Otoya and Natsuki were silent; Masato and Tokiya looked a bit more rigid then

Hazuki stared at them for a second and sighed.

"As if! Stop annoying the poor guy! Besides if anything he hates me." Hazuki said as she entered the dance studio carelessly.

"Yeah." Otoya said sad as he followed her. The rest followed except Syo.

He stood there for a while still blushing.

"I don't hate her. Not at all. But she pisses me off! And she's such a spoiled brat! And she so cute when she... WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! SHE'S THE DEVIL! Hazuki cute? As if!" Syo thought as he entered the big dance studio,

It was your typical dance studio, big with mirrors everywhere perfectly polished floor. And in the middle was a tall plain looking woman, she was dressed in casual workout clothes. Next to her was Saotome in a leotard (scarred for life).

"Hello Starish! You must be wondering why I've called you here!" He said in his usual tone of voice.

"Not really, we all know you're crazy." Syo murmured.

"The woman next to me is Ai Shizuki. One of the best choreographers in the world! And she will supervise all of your dance routines from now on!"

"What?" Syo said. "We know had to dance."

"Kurusu-kun, I want you to succeed and the only way that'll happen is if you guys sing like a Japanese boy band but dance like Korean boy band!"

Everyone except Saotome and Ai were with the WTH (what the hell) face.

"I'll be taking my leave now. Hasta la vista mis amigos!" Saotome said dancing out of there.

"That guy is messed up!" Syo said.

Then they all heard two hands clapped creating attention. They all turned to see it was Ai.

"I have three rules: 1. you will refer to me as Madame Ai, not Ai-san or Shizuki-san. 2. No back talking, mumbling, don't even speak unless spoken to.

3. No breaks and you shall do what I say without protest." She said very scary. Hazuki was sitting at a small bench at the end of the room. She was on her Ipad.

"Excuse me weren't those 4 rules." Otoya said politely.

"I SAID NO BACKTALKIING! NOW ALL OF YOU GET CHANGED!" She yelled they ran to Hazuki.

"Did you know about this?" Tokiya asked towards Hazuki.

"Perhaps." She answered without taking her gaze off the Ipad.

"You could've warned us!" Syo said angry.

"I could but I didn't want too."

"You..." Syo started to say but was interrupted.

"GET CHANGED! STOP FLIRTING WITH that GIRL!"

They ran to the locker room that was right next to the dance studio. They got changed into comfortable clothes. And they ran back

Madame Ai made them do a lot of warm-up exercises and the whole time that this was happening, Hazuki was just setting there chilling, while playing with her Ipad. This situation sort of pissed Syo off.

"Okay now we will begin"

"What?! So what was all of this?!" Otoya asked heavily breathing.

"Warm-ups."

They all looked like they were just told that Santa Claus wasn't real.

"Now since Saotome wants you to excel at dancing, we shall practice a very simple routine." She said sternly as suddenly PSY's Gentlemen was playing on the speakers.

"Simple?" Ren said

"No back talking. Now dance!" She yelled as they danced the choreography as best as they could.

"Stop! That was horrible! You must be able to dance like a Korean!"

"Well we're Japanese!" Syo said pissed off.

"Miss Shirayuki! Come here please!" Madame Ai yelled. Hazuki lifted her gaze from the pad and stood up and walked over there.

"Yes Madame Ai." She said as arrived to where the guys were.

"Show them how a true dancer dances."

"Freestyle or routine?" Was the only thing Hazuki asked.

"A bit of both."

Madame Ai played the song again. This time only Hazuki danced. She moved her hips perfectly to the beat. When she free styled she did sexy and cute moves without forgetting the rhythm or beat. At the end of the song the guys were surprised.

"Excellent job as usual Shirayuki-san." Madam Ai said while applauding.

"Thank you." Hazuki said while bowing. "But it's been years I've danced."

"It's quite obvious you haven't forgotten anything." Madame Ai said then she received a call and she answered it outside.

"Why didn't you tell us you could dance like frucking Britney Spears?!" Syo said pissed.

Hazuki stared at him indifferently.

"I dance way better than the modern Britney Spears." She answered.

"You arrogant..." Syo started to say.

"Hazu-chan where did you learn those awesome dance moves?!" Otoya asked happily while interrupting Syo.

"I wanna dance as cute as you do!" Natsuki said.

"My angel, perhaps you can give me some private lessons?" Ren said seductively.

"You dance very beautifully." Masato said with a sweeter than usual tone.

"You're very talented." Tokiya said.

Hazuki blushed slightly from all of the positive comments.

"Stop patronizing her! It'll just make her head blow up." Syo said.

"Syo-chan, are you jealous of Hazu-chan?" Natsuki asked.

"Green is not your color, chibi-tan!" Ren said in disapproval.

"Syo you're not being nice to Hazuki!" Otoya said.

"Envy is a sin." Masato said wisely and Tokiya stood there silently.

"I'm not jealous of her! So she's also great at dancing! It's no surprise! She's amazing at everything!" Syo said blushing.

"No I'm not." Hazuki answered blushing. "The only reason I can dance is because my mom made me take dance lessons since I can walk."

"Why?" Tokiya asked.

"'Cause she wanted to." Hazuki answered. "I'm not a pro but I can dance pretty well. Madame Ai taught me. That's why she complimented me.

"How old is she?" Ren asked.

"I don't know thirty or forty." She answered,

"Wow I thought she was fifty." Ren said. Hazuki giggled at this.

"Now that was mean." She said between giggles.

"Hazu-chan you're so cute when you laugh!" Natsuki said fanboying. He took out his cellphone and started to take a lot of pictures of her.

"Don't you mind that he's taking pictures?" Otoya asked thoughtfully.

"Not really." She answered smiling.

"She's model she's used to it." Tokiya said flatly.

"You're so right Toki-kun!" Hazuki said.

"Why is Ichi the only one that has a nickname?" Ren asked jealously while placing his hand on her chin.

Hazuki stared at him, batting her long eyelashes. Red met blue.

"Ren-kun, your name is so beautiful, why would I want to ruin it." She said with a very flirty tone of voice.

"You're right my angel! Just as yours is the name of a goddess." Ren said.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so..." Hazuki started to say as she wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned to his neck. "...Stupid."

She then jumped away from him. He was red of embarrassment.

"What's wrong Ren-**kun**? Cat got your tongue or in this case ego." She said.

"Ow angel, you're a cruel angel." Ren said a bit surprised and interested. No woman in his life has ever treated him that way. No woman has ever resisted his charms. All of this was new to him. But what he couldn't understand was: why was he still after her after all the times she's rejected him, humiliated him, and played with him?

He finally understood in that moment.

"The angel is a challenge; all the other girls would easily fall under my charms if I wanted to. Yet she doesn't even get a little nervous when I get closer to her. Could it be that she's experienced (yes that type of experience)? Perhaps, but still I'm starting to get very interested in **my angel.**" Ren thought.

*Gangham Style, Gangham style* was a song ringing from a Hazuki's pocket.

"Is that yours?" Syo asked.

"Of course not. It's Otoya's!" Hazuki said. Otoya had given her his cellphone so she could take care of it while he was dancing.

"Hello Itoki Otoya's phone. How can I help you?" Hazuki said sweetly.

_"Hello. Who's this? Where's Ittoki-kun?" _A polite and sweet voice said.

"His composer, I'll pass him right now just tell me your name."

_" You must be Shirayuki-san! It's such a pleasure meeting you. I'm Nanami Haruka." _

Hazuki stared at the guys for a second.

"Who is it?" Otoya asked.

"It's Nanami-san." Hazuki answered.

"What? Really?" Otoya and Syo asked.

"Of course, what would I possibly gain from lying." She responded coldly.

"I don't know a laugh." Syo said.

Hazuki gave Otoya his phone.

"Hello Nanami-san!" Otoya said happily and excited.

_"Ittoki-kun! It's so nice to hear you! It's been so long!" _

"Hey the guys wanna talk to so I'll put it in speaker mode."

_"Okay."_

"Hey Nanami!" Syo said.

"Lamb how are you?"

"Hello." Masato and Tokiya said$

"Haru-chan!"

_"Hi everyone. It's so nice to hear your voices! How are you guys?"_

"We're fine. How are you? Is your grandmother okay?" They asked. Hazuki was away from the group, she smiled to see their happy faces.

"They must really like her, that's nice. That's probably what having friends is like." Hazuki thought.

_"Well grandma's fine. Thanks for asking. What I wanted to say is that I'm going to the city this weekend. And I thought that maybe we could get together for lunch."_

"I don't know Nanami I think we're busy this weekend." Tokiya said.

"No you're not. You have Saturday off. You guys should get together then." Hazuki said meddling.

_"Really? I can't wait to see you guys! Shirayuki-san why don't you come with? I really want to meet you. Tomo-chan has told me a lot about you."_

"I couldn't possibly intrude on your reunion." She said trying to get out of doing that.

"Come on Hazuki, you heard her, she wants to meet you." Syo teased.

"I couldn't, besides I think I'm bust that day." Hazuki said sweetly, she really didn't want to go.

"But you said that you only had that photo shoot in the afternoon and that the rest of the day was free." Natsuki said innocently. Hazuki shot him her killer glare; it looked like she would kill him with the first thing she finds.

_"Really? Well we can have an early lunch and go see your photo-shoot. I can't wait to meet you, Shirayuki-san." _Haruka said as she was about to hung up.

"Me too." Hazuki said nicely then Haruka hung up. Hazuki gave all of them her psychotic yandere stare.

"Hazu-chan..." Otoya said very scared.

"Don't "Hazu-chan" me. You bastards want to ruin my life, don't you?" Hazuki said very angry.

"What?! You weren't doing anything that day!" Syo growled back.

"Shut up chibi! If I'm in this mess it's because of you!" Hazuki snarled back.

"Who are you calling chibi?!" Syo said pissed.

"You! Who else!"

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Otoya asked worriedly.

"No, I sort a like seeing the angel like this. It kind of turns me on." Ren said and they all stared at him in great disapproval.

"Just look at her! She's gorgeous even when she's furious." Ren said pointing at her as she continued fighting with Syo.

"I have to agree with Ren. Hazu looks so cute! Besides, they both look so scary." Natsuki said calmly.

"To be quite honest I'm more worried about Syo than Hazuki. I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself." Tokiya said.

"I'll help you separate them, Ittoki-san." Masato said.

With that they both got into the middle of the verbal war as if they were referees and separated the two.

Masato hold down Hazuki and Otoya helped with Syo.

"Guys calm down!" Otoya said.

"You had to ruin it for me didn't you Ittoki." Ren said sadly.

"You're messed up." Tokiya and Masato said.

"I don't see why I have to go. It's stupid to have invited me." Hazuki said.

"Why?" Tokiya asked.

Hazuki stared at him and just sighed.

"Forget about it." She said calmly. "You guys should take a shower. You must be tired."

"Yeah we are sort of tired." Otoya said with his super bright smile.

"Go take a shower. I'll be waiting right here for you guys. Then let's grab something to eat. I'm starving." Hazuki said with a sweet, fake smile.

"Okay." They all said.

And with that they went to the locker room to do take a shower and get dressed. While Hazuki walked over to the bench where her bag and things were. She grabbed her Ipad and saw that she had lost 4 Skype calls. Two were from her momager and the other two were from the one person that could make her laugh whenever she was down.

She then started to type a message.

***Hazuki Shirayuki***

**Hey love 3**

**Hey gorgeous *0* what's up?**

***Hazuki Shirayuki***

**Nothing stuck in school U_U and you?**

**Talking with u ;)**

**I miss u a lot :(**

**When can I see u again?**

***Hazuki Shirayuki***

**Don't know I'm pretty busy these days**

**Skip school and come hang out with me 3**

Hazuki giggled at this last message.

"Believe me, if I could I would." Hazuki thought.

Then the guys entered again, but changed into their uniforms.

"What's so funny?" Tokiya asked seeing Hazuki's smile as she typed something back.

Hazuki turned the Ipad off and put it back in her bag.

"Nothing." She answered blankly.

"Can we go? I'm really hungry!" She said while standing up.

"Didn't you eat lunch?" Syo asked.

"No, I was too busy watching a new Korean Dorama on my pad. That I forgot all about eating." She said smiling .

"They should confiscate that thing from you. You're addicted to that thing!" Syo scolded at her and she just cross her arms and looked the other way while pouting. "You only used that goddamn thing to escape from reality. And it rots your brain and makes you crazy."

"You're no fun." Hazuki said in her actual position while her eyes were tearing up.

"Syo didn't mean it, Hazuki." Otoya said trying to comfort her.

Hazuki placed her head down and covered her face with her hands.

"Syo look what you did!" Natsuki said at Syo.

"Chibi-tan you've really done it this time." Ren said peeved at Syo.

"Say you're sorry to Hazuki." Tokiya said.

Otoya hugged her and placed his hands in her silky dark hair.

"Tokiya's right, apologize." He said.

"I didn't do anything!" Syo yelled confused.

"Kurusu-kun you shouldn't make a lady feel bad."Masato said.

"What lady?" Syo said.

She kept her face down. Syo felt bad about making her feel bad even though he didn't understand what the big fuss was about. He sighed.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." He said.

She chuckled.

"What?" They all acted surprised. Then she laughed revealing that she wasn't crying at all.

"I can't believe you guys fell for that!" she said between chuckles.

"It was a lie?" Syo asked turning red.

"Duh! He would get messed up for a lame comment like that."

"You're messed up! You have mental issues!" Syo said red of embarrassment.

"Who cares? At least I'm not as naïve and gullible as you guys!" She said laughing while running to the door.

"She's such a sexy vixen. I love it, but hate it as well." Ren said.

"Shut up you're just as messed up as she is." Tokiya said.

Masato just sighed.

"Hey guys! Last one to the cafeteria has to buy me dinner for the rest of the month!" She yelled as she ran the hell out of there. Instantly Natsuki, Tokiya and Masato ran out of there.

"What? Seriously?" Syo asked as he stood there. Then Otoya and Ren ran out of there as well. "Wait for me guys! I don't want to pay that bitch's food!"

And naturally Syo lost because he was the last one. That night Hazuki ordered the most expensive things she could find. And Syo's wallet suffers.

**Saturday approximately 12:00**

The guys were waiting outside a fancy French restaurant. But neither of the two girls had arrived. They were all pretty dressed up well. After all yesterday Hazuki said that she would kill them if they appeared dressed up as morons.

***** FLASHBACK*****

_**They had just finished recording their new song: I'll never find someone like you (random cheesy pop song title).**_

_**"So what do you think? We're planning on showing this song to Haruka tomorrow when we see her." Syo and Otoya said happily. **_

_**Hazuki rolled her eyes.**_

_**"About that I made reservations at a cute, uptight fancy restaurant for tomorrow." She said.**_

_**"Wow that's so nice of you." Otoya said blushing.**_

_**"Yeah my heart is as deep as ocean that's filled for love for everyone." She said sarcastically.**_

_**"You really shouldn't have done that." Tokiya said kindly towards her.**_

_**"No prob. Anyways if I'm forced to meet your friend. I might as well get a good meal out of it." **_

_**"Okay true intentions have just been seen." Syo said. **_

_**"Oh, before I forget. This is a really classy restaurant so don't go dressed as complete idiot, okay? If you do I'll kill all of you."**_

_*******_** END OF FLASHBACK*****

For that reason they came dressed very fashionably. Everyone stared at them because they were dressed so cool. Ren was wearing dark perfectly fitted dress pants, a white shirt on top a grey dress jacket and a nice red scarf to make contrast. Syo was wearing skinny black jeans a white T-shirt with a cool print and on top of that a cool black jacket that was folded to his elbows and of course a fedora hat. Masato wore a nice beige suit with a perfectly grey dress shirt no tie, to make it seem relaxed. Natsuki wore a casual dress pants with a blue dress shirt folded to his elbows and a nice vest. Tokiya wore black pants and a royal blue long sleeve shirt folded to his elbows with a black sweater. Otoya wore nice skinny jeans and a red t-shirt with a jacket over it.

"Is it me or is everyone staring at us?" Natsuki asked.

"No, everyone is staring at us." Syo said flatly.

"Hazuki's late." Otoya said worried as he saw his watch.

"That's normal in her. Punctuality isn't one of her qualities." Syo said cruelly. They all nodded in agreement.

"But still she is pretty late." Ren said.

"She's probably just waking up." Syo said imagining her waking up.

"She's probably changing into something cute." Natsuki said imaging Hazuki in a cute frilly pink dress.

"Nah, she's probably wearing something edgy and sexy." Ren said imaging her in skin tight short sleeveless red dress.

"You pervert! She's probably wearing beautiful elegant clothes." Masato said as he pictured her in a white dress with a stylish belt and cute shoes.

"With any luck, she's probably on her way here." Tokiya said.

"I hope she's not too hungry." Otoya said worriedly.

"What?" Syo asked confused.

"Since she wakes up so late, she probably doesn't eat breakfast. So I just hope she's too hungry that she'll almost faint again." Otoya said.

"Yeah that was awkward." Syo said.

"She should take better care of herself." Tokiya said.

"Yeah! She skips a lot of meals and ends up eating fast food. That food isn't healthy and it could make her sick." Natsuki said sweetly and worried about her. "Maybe I should make her meals." He said as he imagined him dressed in a girly apron giving Hazuki a box bento and she would eat it happily.

"We want to help her! Not intoxicate her!" Syo yelled at Natsuki.

"That's it! I'm calling her!" Ren said as he called him from his Samsung Galaxy S4.

"Doubt she'll answer you." Masato said.

"What? Why?" Ren asked.

"She hates your guts! She probably has you registered as: Rapist or Stalker." Syo joked.

"She hates you more than she hates me." Ren said arrogantly.

"Please don't fight!" Natsuki said trying to stop their bickering. "Everybody knows that she likes me best."

"As if?" Syo said. "You're always annoying her."

"Well at least I don't fight with her all the time." Natsuki said defensively.

"Guys chill, if anything she likes all." Otoya said trying to calm the peace.

The guys stared at him blankly and then they heard a voice. And they saw Haruka run towards them. She hadn't change at all. She was wearing a pink dress that reached her knees, a white sweater and pink ballet flats. And a pink headband.

"Hey guys! I'm so sorry I'm late. I sort of got lost." Haruka said as she reached them as she was taking a breath.

"Haru-chan! It's been so long!" Natsuki said while hugging her.

"Yes, you all look amazing." Haruka said smiling.

"You look very cute, little lamb." Ren said winking.

"Give her break." Masato said.

"Nanami how are you?" Otoya asked.

"I'm fine thanks for asking."

"So was the trip to boring?" Syo asked.

"Not really. I was listening to your new song "Give me a chance"(it's the song from the previous chapter), it's amazing."

"Really? You liked it?" Tokiya asked.

"I loved it! And I saw the music video, I loved it too."

"Thanks, but Hazuki did most of the work. We just sang it." Syo said sweetly.

"She wrote the lyrics too? Wow, she must be really talented. I can't wait to meet her. She seems very beautiful in magazines and videos. I wonder how she is in real life."

"She's even prettier in real life." Tokiya said and Haruka stared at him then she smiled.

"So where is Shirayuki-san?"

"Oh she's coming. She's just late as usual!" Syo said.

Then a dark black van appeared in front of them, a driver came out and opened the right backseat door. And out was Hazuki. She was wearing black leggings, and a pretty delicate caramel color shirt/ dress with her shoulders exposed but with long sleeves. Her hair was straight and she had cute closed heels with the dress. She had a Hermes bag to compliment the outfit. She was also wearing sunglasses. Everyone in the street looked at her. She looked like a celebrity, she is one.

She walked towards them.

"Sorry I'm late. Something kept me busy." She said with a sweet voice.

"No problem." Masato said while staring at her. All the guys were staring at her; she looked so cute and natural.

"Hi you must be Nanami Haruka. I'm Shirayuki Hazuki; it's so nice to meet you." Hazuki said towards Haruka with a sweet and gentle voice.

"The pleasure is all mine." Haruka said nervously as she bowed.

"Shall we go in?" Hazuki said.

"Sure."

Syo grabbed Hazuki's arm while the rest entered the restaurant.

"What's with this act?" He asked.

"What act? Syo-kun. I just want to be friends with Nanami- sama" She said innocently.

"As if? You're obviously faking it!"

"So? What is it to you?" She said regaining her usual attitude.

"Well I..." Syo started to say but he didn't know how to continue.

"Let's just go inside." She said. And they walked in together.

"Ittoki-kun are Syo and Shirayuki-san a couple? Haruka asked.

"Of course not!" Otoya answered blushing and a bit irritated.

"Really? They make such a cute couple." She said and Otoya looked at Syo and Hazuki entering the restaurant.

"They do look very well together. Somehow that makes me sad." Otoya thought.

"Um excuse-moi monsieur, reservation?" A waiter asked Tokiya.

"Yes, I made a reservation under my father's name Shirayuki Takahiro." Hazuki said politely.

"But of course! Please come this way Shirayuki-sama." The waiter said and led them to a huge table a bit more reserved than the others.

"Thank you." Hazuki said. As she was about to sit down Masato pulled her chair for her.

"Thanks Masa-kun!" She said sweetly and sat down. Otoya pulled Haruka's chair.

"Um, Ittoki is she dating Hijirikawa-san?" Haruka asked whispering into Otoya's ear.

"No, of course not." He replied red.

"Oh, they look cute together too." She said smiling. Then Masato took the seat to Hazuki's right as Ren took the one on the left. The table was round so Haruka was facing Hazuki. The two Haruka's right was Syo and Tokiya. And on her left were Natsuki and Otoya.

"Wow this place is so fancy and beautiful. I should take a picture." Haruka said happily this ticked Hazuki off a bit.

"Take a picture? This is a restaurant not a tourist sight. How stupid can you be?" Hazuki thought as she clenched her fists.

To make better sense, Hazuki's family is very wealthy. On her father's side she's a descendent of aristocrats. She was raised to think ten times before acting. Thus she has lived a very comfortable lifestyle. That is why Haruka's amazement to simple stuff peeves her off.

"Shirayuki-san I love your bag! Where did you buy it?" Haruka asked.

"Paris."

"Wow, you've been to Paris?"

"That's a stupid question. If I just said that I got it there obviously I've been there." Hazuki thought.

"Yes, I've been there many times because of my parents' jobs."

"Wow! What do your parents do?"

"Yeah I've been wondering that too." Natsuki said.

"My dad is a composer and a great pianist. He's Shirayuki Takahiro."

"What! The Takahiro-sama is your father!" Syo said fanboying.

"The Takahiro, the second son of the Shirayuki group?" Masato asked surprised.

"The group that is the most famous in entertainment and technology?" Ren asked.

"Yeah that's my dad." Hazuki said calmly while drinking a glass of water.

"What the hell?! You're dad's a legend in the music business!" Syo said.

"My parents love his music!" Haruka said.

"Everyone loves his music. Because it's sweet and tender like him." Hazuki said smiling sweetly.

"So you're uncle manages the family business?" Tokiya asked.

"Yeah my uncle Tamaki takes care of that. My cousin is probably going to take over the business when he retires." She continued.

"So you have nothing to do with the business?" Ren asked.

"I'm the cute sexy image of the company. Does that count?" She asked cutely.

"Not really." Syo said.

"Since my father isn't the one in charge of the company, I don't really have anything to do there. All I have to do is be the image. That's all I have to do." She said. "But enough about my life, its super boring."

"No it's really interesting!" Haruka said smiling.

"Can this girl get that I feel uncomfortable talking about my life?" Hazuki thought.

"And your mom?" Otoya asked.

Hazuki's expression changed she look sadder.

"Well my mom was a very famous super model when she was young. Nowadays she helps my uncle and helps as my manager." Hazuki said quickly.

"Really? So she must be very pretty!" Haruka said.

Hazuki took out her cellphone and showed them a picture of her mom. She was tall and elegant; she had long straight black hair, blue eyes and a very nice body. She was very beautiful.

"Wow!" They all said.

"Hazuki you look just like your mom!" Ren said.

"What's her name?" Natsuki said.

"Shirayuki Sakura." Hazuki answered blankly.

"Wow it's obvious where you get your looks." Haruka said.

"Yeah that's my mom. So what are you guys going to order?" Hazuki said changing the conversation completely.

"Hmm I don't know." Haruka said looking at the menu.

"God how stupid can those guys get? They've known my last name for a long time and never asked me anything. Besides Shirayuki isn't a common surname. So it's pretty obvious who I am by just knowing that. Damn those guys really are dumb." Hazuki thought while looking at the menu.

Syo noticed that Haruka had a worried face while staring at the menu.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Everything is in some languages I don't understand."

Hazuki gave herself a mental face palm.

"Come on! It's obviously French and English! Besides beneath it's in Japanese." She thought. "I'm starting to think that this girl isn't really bright."

Then Haruka found that it was in Japanese.

The rest of the lunch was uneventful and boring according to Hazuki.

She skipped out hanging out with them by saying she had work to attend to. And left early.

"Poor Hazuki, she must be really busy." Haruka said.

"She's not poor, she's spoiled and annoying and a hypocrite." Syo said.

They were in the park getting ice cream.

"Syo…" Otoya said.

"Hmmm I think you guys really like Hazuki." Haruka said smiling.

"Huh." they all said.

"Well this is just my observation, but you guys are happier when you're around her."

"As if!" Syo said.

"Maybe it's too early." Haruka thought.

"Hey you guys said that Hazuki's photo shoot is somewhere near here, right? Why don't we take her some ice cream?" Haruka said sweetly.

"Yeah, she loves sweets." Natsuki said happily.

"But what flavors should we take?" Haruka asked.

"Well it has to be 2 scoops, she's a glut." Syo said.

"One of them has to be chocolate, she loves it."Ren said.

"Okay let's get her ice cream!" Haruka said happily.

Hazuki went out the building staring at the street; she was waiting for her driver.

"HAZUKI!" Haruka yelled.

"What the hell?" Hazuki mumbled.

"Look we got you ice cream."

Hazuki stared at them as if they were crazy.

"You came all the way here just to get me ice cream?" Hazuki said blushing.

"Yeah here you go." Syo said while giving her the ice cream cone.

Hazuki smiled sweetly and honestly.

"Thanks guys."

"Hey Hazuki do you want to go to the movie theatre with us?" Haruka asked.

"Sure why not. But no sissy romantic flicks." She said acting like herself again.

"Hahaha it's nice to meet you, Shirayuki-san." Haruka said giggling.

"Whatever, hey let's go." She answered.

"Shirayuki-san, let's be friends." Haruka said smiling.

"Whatever, I don't mind."

And they walked ahead and the guys were surprised that the complete opposites were actually getting along.

"Hey losers! We're going to leave you guys, if you don't hurry up!" Hazuki yelled while eating her ice cream.

They ran towards them and went to see a movie. After that day Haruka and Hazuki became good friends.


End file.
